Our Beginning
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: Regina feels a plethora of emotions at once—the ache of loss, and above all blinding love and unfathomable gratefulness for the woman she's held so much animosity for over the years. "You...you named him..." Her eyes fill to the brim. "Snow... I... " She doesn't know what to say. She can't articulate how it makes her feel. "...Thank you." Regina/Family. Post Kansas.
1. Chapter 1

When Charming leaves to go get supplies it's just Snow White and her newborn son, swaddled in a fluffy green blanket with blue stitched elephants. Snow has to laugh at how flustered her poor husband had been—so much so that he wound up forgetting to buy most of the baby supplies you need right away for an infant. Luckily, for now the hospital is offering to give out some.

Snow rearranges the blankets in the bassinet and croons softly at her son. The infant's pink face gazes up at her through deep blue eyes, his father's nose twitching on his face. "You look so much like your father."

"God knows we don't need anymore of _him_ around," comes a voice from the door, full of mirth and un-relenting snark. "Watch him chase after damsels in distress when he's older, shouting 'I will always find you.' And speaking of your idiot husband, he nearly ran me over in the hallway shouting something about diapers and wipes."

For some reason Snow doesn't feel the anger that she should towards the insult to her husband. For once it doesn't feel like Regina's cruelty; it feels more of a playful jab between family members—all in light-hearted fun.

"Oh I was hardly a _damsel _in distress, Regina. You're forgetting that we met because I smashed his face in with a rock. What are you doing here already?" Regina had said she was going to stop by later in the afternoon and it is still early morning.

"I decided to stop by earlier..." Regina's eyes are drawn instantly to the squirming bundle of blankets and Snow sees an expression on her face that only another mother could have. "Snow he's..." She slowly sits in one of the chairs, very far from the baby, Snow notices.

"David wanted to name him...well, David," Snow laughs and Regina rolls her eyes. "But..." The younger woman smiles almost shyly as she grazes a hand over the child's pink fingers. "I wanted to name him something more special."

Regina looks at the woman questionably.

"His name is Daniel, Regina," Snow says very softly, feeling her eyes wet. "We...we named him Daniel." After a moment she sighs in playful exasperation. "Well, Daniel _David_."

Regina feels a plethora of emotions at once—the ache of loss, and above all blinding love and unfathomable gratefulness for the woman she's held so much animosity for over the years. "You...you named him..." Her eyes fill to the brim. "Snow... I... " She doesn't know what to say. She can't articulate how it makes her feel. "...Thank you."

"He needs to be remembered," Snow says tearfully, leaning back so she doesn't cry over the baby. "Although I think about him...every day. We thought we could...honor his memory this way."

Oh how Regina aches to reach out to her, but she's too afraid. Too afraid to get too close and wind up just causing more harm. It's also why she remains so far away from the baby. "Thank you... He...he would have loved that."

"It's the least I can do," Snow says and Regina can recognize the tinge of regret anywhere.

"That's enough, Snow," she says sternly, and the mother-scolding-tone catches the younger woman off guard. "You...you didn't kill him. My mother did and we can't live in the past anymore." She smiles shakily at her. "He would..he would have appreciated this. He's beautiful..." She smiles at the bundle.

"How can you tell when you're on the other side of the room, Regina?" Snow laughs and says something she never thought she'd say. "Come closer."

Regina's smile falls as she feels herself starting to panic. "It's alright, Snow. I can see him, trust me. I—I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Then come hold him," Snow says, an eyebrow up in confusion. "Come hold him before you go."

"No." Regina shakes her head and sets her mouth.

"He doesn't bite, Regina," Snow says with a laugh. "Not at this stage anyway."

"I know he doesn't bite!" Regina snaps at the woman, her defenses up and suddenly flaring. "I'm not an idiot. I raised a child a lot longer than you have!"

It stings and Snow wants to retort, but she bites it back because she knows Regina for once, doesn't truly mean it. It's a defense mechanism to cover the exposed walls, to cover the fear she's feeling. She's scared and the only thing Snow needs to do is do what she was never afraid to do: to reach out.

"Never mind," Regina suddenly stands and turns to leave. "I should just go. I'm glad the birth went well and that he's healthy and so are you." Snow feels tears on her face.

"What happened to not living in the past?" Snow calls out, her mouth and voice tight. Regina freezes. "You can leave Regina, but nothing is going to change. If you leave we're not going forward," Snow says solemnly. "We're just stepping backwards, as we _constantly_ seem to do." She can tell the other woman is trembling. Snow is too. "Stay."

"And do what?!" Regina snaps at her, her eyes blazing and the rims red with tears threatening once more. Snow stays calm and gentle.

"Touch him," Snow says firmly, gazing over at her son. "Touch the baby, Regina. Hold him, speak to him, look at him. He's here because you saved him... You deserve to at least hold him. If you never want to again, I won't force you... But please hold him. Just this once..."

Her defences are slowly eaten away as she gazes down at the helpless little creature with a chubby, pink face...that looks so much like Henry. She's shaking as she reaches down with trembling hands and gently takes the small bundle into her arms. His eyes open and her own tear. She can remember the day she first held her son, the moment after so many years that she felt love. Now again, with a new life in her arms she feels all the emotions rush back.

Snow smiles as Daniel shifts around and yawns in Regina's arms, his eyes shutting in contentment as he falls into a deep sleep once more. "He knows who to trust."

Regina snorts and shakes her head. "They've got you too high on drugs here." She sits down inches away from her stepdaughter, the baby cradled close to her heart.

"Or maybe I'm just right about what I think," Snow says almost mysteriously. Regina's expression tightens and she looks away in turmoil. It's then Snow notices something plush and worn sticking out from her pocket. "What is that?"

Before Regina can say anything Snow pulls it from her pocket and gasps when she sees what it is. It's a worn old bear tailored with cloth and torn in several places. Snow can remember the many nights she had slept with this bear as a girl. It had been her sole comfort after her mother died and her true friend growing up. She had named it Teacup when she dropped it in her mother's teacup when she was young.

"You kept it," Snow whispers with tears in her voice. "I can't believe you kept it."

Regina shifts around on the bed. "I found it a long time ago when I was looking through boxes. I've had it for several years." She remembers holding the doll on the most lonely of nights and even with her hatred she couldn't destroy it. "I thought the baby might like it...when he's older."

Snow lays the bear next to her son and he's instantly captivated by it, touching its fur and squeezing at its nose. There's so much she wants to say—they both want to say, but they're cut off when the room suddenly becomes busier as Charming, Emma and Henry come in.

Regina and Snow both snicker as an out-of-breath Charming comes in dragging bags of baby stuff and panting.

"I have a car," Regina deadpans. "I have a car you idiot. Did you seriously just run all the way to the store?"

Charming scowls at her right back. "Hey, you can always use the exercise. I got everything I needed and that's what I wanted to do."

"Save the energy Charming, because you're going to need it for this little bundle of trouble." Regina gazes gently back at the bundle still tucked in her arms and nuzzled into her chest.

"Gonna hog the baby all morning Regina, or are you gonna let someone else hold him for a change?" Emma teases and is only amused by the brunette's glare to her as she hands Daniel back to Snow once Emma and Henry come near.

Mother and daughter smile proudly at one another and with one free hand Snow clutches her daughter's hand and squeezes it. "You haven't actually held him yet, have you?"

Only once can Emma remember gazing at someone's face and feeling instant love, but here as she gazes into the tiny blue eyes she feels a sudden, blinding affection. "Hey kid. So you're the little one we've been waiting for all these months."

"What do you think, Emma?" Snow laughs softly. "Was he worth all the waiting?"

She strokes a finger over the child's soft tufts of hair and smiles. "Yeah, I think so. And worth all the sleepless nights to come." She reaches down to pick up the baby, but the moment he's in her arms he starts wailing and fussing to get away. "Hey, what gives?!" the blonde cries. "Come on Daniel, I'll give you back to Mary Margaret in a minute." She groans as she tries in vain to soothe the fussing child. "Not even a day old and already my brother hates me," Emma groans.

"Ah, so the sibling relationship begins," Regina quips playfully. "He was fine when I held him. Then again, I do have a mother's touch." Snow sighs from the bed and flops down on the pillow.

"Hey I'm a mother too," Emma growls at the woman and Regina gives a cocky smirk.

"Apparently not as good as me it seems." Emma's temper instantly flares.

"Seriously? You want to start this crap again?"

"No!" Regina laughs and guides the baby back to a hesitant Emma. "Try holding him close to your body. Rock him lightly...make soft noises." All eyes turn to the former Evil Queen currently crooning at a young babe. Not even Emma can find it in her to laugh at her right now.

"I used to do this with you, you know," Regina says, smiling at her little prince by her side. Although no longer so little, Henry's so much taller and brighter. Still, the same face of her baby remains. "You were such a fussy baby in the beginning," Regina chuckles to her son and Henry colors brightly. "I had to do everything to calm you down."

Henry grins and gently pets the baby's fuzzy hair with his fingers. "I wasn't that much of a challenge to take care of was I, Mom?"

His mother tucks him into her side and she grins at him, pulling his bangs back. "You never stopped being one, dear," she teases him affectionately with a kiss to the cheek. He pouts just like that little boy he once was for a brief moment.

"I do hope you're prepared, Snow," Regina says deviously as she hands little Daniel back to his mother's waiting arms. "You have no idea what you're in for with a baby in your life." She smirks playfully. "It'll be fun watching you crash and burn attempting to handle this."

She was hoping to get a rise from the woman, but Snow's expression is the slyest Regina has ever seen. "Well I guess we'll have to see if his godmother is able to handle him better than I can if there's nights he stays with her."

Instantly, Regina's playful grin falls right off her face. She feels her heart plummet as she freezes rigid. "Wh...what?" She whips around to look at Charming, Emma and Henry...but they're just... _smiling_ at her. She feels Charming touch her arm and she almost trembles, feeling so suddenly confused and frightened.

"His godmother," Snow responds softly and smiles at the woman, trying to soothe her. "Regina...please. I want you to be. _We_ want you to be."

"Snow..." She shakes her head and backs up like a cornered animal. "You're out of your mind. Snow I _can't._ After everything I've done to you..." She trails off as Snow grabs and clutches her hands, squeezing them tightly. She tears up again.

"And everything you've done _for_ us," Snow says determinedly, smiling. "We're alive because of you. We're back because of you. Charming is alive because of you...and so is the baby. You saved us. You saved _all_ of us."

Henry puts a hand on his mother's shoulder and rubs it gently. "You're a hero now, Mom. A hero and you're family. We're all family."

The tears trickle and she glances at Emma. Emma's arms are crossed and she's smirking. "Just don't poison his formula with a sleeping curse or something when you babysit him." Regina scowls at her and just then Snow gently puts the baby in her arms.

Regina wants to protest and she wants to hand the child back, but her throat closes up as the pair of wide blue eyes blinks up at her...and his tiny hand brushes against her cheek. The rest of the family crowds around her smiling at her and at the baby...and suddenly the fear goes away.


	2. Author's Note

(Alright this was going to be a oneshot but I had another idea for it so I think there might be one more-possibly two chapters. Hell I might get more ideas. For now the complete tag is coming off and be prepared for the new chapter. It's mega feelsy as well :D Thanks so much to those who read and loved it!

And if anyone has any ideas they'd like me to incorporate don't be shy to approach!)


	3. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Wow! So this got a lot more reviews than I thought. I'm used to my OUAT fics getting maybe two reviews a chapter, but it seems people really like this. I decided it's going to be a small series and I already have a few more chapters in mind. The next chapter is going to focus on Regina, Emma, and Henry. Also, the time line will be jumping everywhere. Daniel can be a few months in one chapter and then he may be a year or two in the next._

_Note about shipping: I'm not sure what ships will be in this. I'm a neutral shipper so I honestly like OQ, CS, ST, and Swen a lot (but I have a deep love for OQ and CS). I might just leave shipping out except for Snowing and let people interpret what they wish. Or I might have Emma be living with Killian AND Henry and Robin and Roland stay with Regina at times. I don't know, either way it won't be a focus if there is shipping. This fic is about **family**. And yes, Rumple and Belle will be coming in shortly.)_

* * *

When Snow and Charming finally find a quaint little house for their family Daniel is five months old. Regina stays secluded in her mansion and declines the invitation to the house warming for reasons she doesn't know.

It's been a while, she realizes, that she's even seen her extended family. It aches being away from her son and godson the most, but she feels the old darkness and fear of being alone creep to the surface and knows she has to stay away. Of course, her ever stubborn and hard headed step daughter won't let _that_ happen.

"I never answered your phone calls," she snaps to the woman who just smiles back at her on her porch. "Can't you take a hint?"

It angers her further when the younger woman just smiles mischievously and almost mockingly. She never would have had the audacity to a year ago. "I just thought maybe you left your phone off the hook by accident again."

Regina gives an ugly scowl. "Snow, go have your party. I'm happy you and your husband finally found your little dream home...but leave me out of the merriment." She turns away. "I have a lot of reports to go through." The younger woman's smile doesn't fall.

"And I have plenty of house cleaning to do and boxes to unpack but that isn't stopping me from being over here." Regina clenches her fists. "We haven't seen you in so long, Regina. Henry and Daniel miss you." Regina's glare fades and Snow smirks because she knows she's won.

Regina freezes and curses the younger woman for her foul play. _Dirty little brat! _"Daniel is only five months old and his top priority is what book of his he can chew to bits next. He doesn't miss me. If Henry wants to see me Henry can come over here."

She turns to leave, but is beyond shocked as Snow suddenly loops her arm into hers and practically bungees her backwards. Regaining her footing Regina just stares at the woman, too shocked to yell or threaten her. Snow still looks as playful as a five year old and she doesn't let go.

"_Snow White_..." Regina splutters, but is too stunned to say anything else. Snow starts to drag her off the porch. "Let go of me this instant!"

"I will," Snow tells her as she pulls her along towards the house. Thankfully they don't have far to walk but Regina still scowls at how she's being dragged along like a child through Storybrooke. "We're almost there!"

Regina gives up fighting and just inwardly plots on the many things she can sneak into Snow's food when she isn't looking as they finally reach the small home her stepdaughter has purchased. She wrinkles her nose up in distaste at how cheesy and fifties the house looks (with birds on the windowsill to boot—how apt) as they swing open the picket fence.

Regina gives a mocking snort. "Where's the deer, raccoons, and bunnies doing the yard work and the house cleaning?"

Unfortunately, Snow remains amused and doesn't get the least bit offended. She doesn't even scowl and that annoys Regina further. Even with their repaired relationship it's still so easy to get under her skin but it seems today Snow's cheer can't be shattered.

"They usually are, but I gave them the day off."

Regina's dark scowl fades the moment she steps into the house and around the cardboard boxes she sees a small fuzzy haired boy sucking on a rubber ring in the middle of a play mat. His bright blue eyes that always melt her heart gaze up at her and she smiles warmly.

"Mom!" She's practically barrelled into the couch as her son runs to her and throws his arms around her waist. She hugs him close, as if only now realizing how much she's missed him. "Hi sweetheart." She kisses his forehead and he smiles.

"It's been so long since we've seen you. Thought you moved out of town or something," Henry laughs.

"Not without my little prince." She ruffles his hair and hugs him again. She can hear the loud shouting babbles from the play mat and looks over to see baby Daniel waving his arms in the air and drumming his chubby legs in excitement.

"Hello darling," Regina croons as her heart melts and her arms reach out to scoop up the baby. He gurgles and giggles and bops her nose with the rubber ring as she kisses his cheek softly. Snow and Charming just smile from where they're unpacking some kitchen utensils. Somehow no one loves that baby more than Regina.

"How has he been?" Regina asks as she bounces the baby up and down gently in her arms. "Teething I see. Is he sleeping well? Is he finally trying new baby foods?" She looks almost bashful for a moment. "Have you tried the outfit I bought on him yet?"

"We did," Charming laughs, "Just the other day. And you would have seen it if you actually came around more." He raises an eyebrow at her and the soft expression fades as she tries to harden herself once more. "I was busy."

"So was I," Emma snorts as she comes down the stairs, still in pajamas. "Leroy was out cold outside of the rabbit hole earlier—second time this week. I had to go down there at three in the morning. And I've still managed to spend time with everyone." She raises an eyebrow playfully but Regina just glares.

"I don't have to put up with you," the brunette snorts, occupying herself with playing with Daniel, who's trying to grab at her earrings.

"You do, actually," the blonde teases back with the most devious of looks. "Since you're going to be here for brunch. And we haven't seen each other in a while so I need to get everything out of my system." Regina opens her mouth to retort but before she does Snow comes between them and turns to Emma.

"Is everything ready upstairs?" She peeks over her shoulder just quickly enough to catch Regina's suspicious glare.

"Uh yeah, pretty much." Emma rubs her blistered hands against the sides of her pants. "That canopy was a bitch to assemble though." They both glance briefly at Regina again and her scowl deepens.

"Regina, would you like to get a tour of the house?" Snow asks, a little too pleasantly. The woman's narrow eyes sharpen like a hawk. "The upstairs is really quite beautiful. You can bring Daniel along."

That sways her and she climbs the steps with Snow, crooning at Daniel the whole time. The steps are made of carpet and curl in slightly at the top and bottom. There's even a skylight that gleams down at them from above. The house has quite a few rooms and Snow leads her into them all.

Regina wrinkles up her face at the the overly adorable flower bedspread near an open window with flower pots lined up on the sill. She smirks in amusement at a parrot housecoat hook on the back of the door. "Oh it just screams you." Even the crib and baby mobile has an animal theme. "Trying to turn him into a future forest ranger?"

There's another room and only the two beds are visible through-out all the boxes. The guest room that's most likely reserved for Henry and Emma when they visit. There's another room with zoo wall paper half hung and stickers of animals everywhere.

The final door beside the bathroom is closed and she wonders why. She also doesn't realize that the entire family is behind her now. And if she saw the creepy elf-like grins on their faces she probably would have run.

Snow opens the door and Regina stares, instantly confused. It's...a beautiful room. The décor is so regal; there's white wall paper with golden designs on the frame of the wall and a canopy bed with a diamond bedspread. It's like something she would have designed.

"It's...so beautiful. I see you finally developed some taste." There's still confusion and uncertainty in her voice. A lot of uncertainty. "I love the bedspread."

The family exchange smiles and Snow laughs softly. "It's yours, Regina." The woman spins to her in shock. "This is your room!"

Her mouth hangs open and becomes dry, that same fear creeping up on her that she had when she was made Daniel's godmother. "I...I have a mansion," is all she can croak out, shaking her head. "I have a home."

"Yeah," Emma agrees. "And I have an apartment just a block down from here but I'm gonna be here often." She looks pointedly at the woman. "And so are you. We've all got our own rooms here."

Regina can't say anything and Snow puts a hand on her arm. "You don't have to live here. You are always welcome to if you want. You can stay for as often as you please. If you want to stay a day in a month you can. Or a week in a month. If you want to stay the _whole_ month you are welcome to. It's yours—for any time."

The former queen swallows and looks at each smiling face. Then she glances down at the innocent, gurgling tot in her arms. He drools and smiles and she tears up. "I don't know what to say...Thank you."

"And if you _don't_ want it then you're taking down the damn canopy," Emma gripes. "That thing was a bitch to get up." Everyone but Emma starts laughing, who just scowls down at her blistered fingers.

"I even helped with the designs," Henry says proudly and it's only now that Regina sees he has a few gold paint dabs on his nose. She chuckles and kisses the spot on his nose. "And what did you do?" she croons to the baby in her arms.

"Uh...he may have christened your carpet," Charming says awkwardly. They all glance to a spot covered with paper towels and laugh.

"So do you like it?" Henry asks her hopefully. She lays on the bedspread with little Daniel and gazes up at the silk canopy. "I love it all...except for this_ canopy_," she says with a playfully disgusted look, delighting in the way Emma darkens in rage. "It's a little much."

"I will suffocate you with my jacket in your _sleep."_

The group chuckles again and move to the door, smiling in endearment as Regina excitedly explores every inch of her new room like a giddy little girl. "We'll leave you to settle in then," Charming tells her and then it's just Regina and her godson.

"Have you ever felt loved and didn't know what to do with it?" she asks the baby rhetorically. He gurgles and she huffs when she sees a small wet spot under him. "Oh, _Daniel!"_ She grabs for an old towel discarded on a chair and wipes the small puddle. "I wonder if I should _accidentally_ replace Emma's bath towel with this one..."


End file.
